The invention relates generally to construction tools and accessories, and in particular to a magnetic chalk line. For roofers, steelworkers, electricians, pipefitters, and many other construction tradesmen, a chalk line has become an essential tool for creating a straight and true line for their work to proceed, unfortunately, securing the end of the chalk line has proven to be difficult and time consuming in some cases, forcing a second worker to hold the end of the line. This makes the process more labor intensive, costing the contractor time and money. A magnetic chalk line, which may be quickly and easily secured magnetically to any flat metal surface, and may also be secured to a nail head or the square edge of a vertical member, would resolve this problem.